Harry Potter and the Changing of Times
by GeneralChicken
Summary: Writen after ootp, this story follows Harry's sixth year. The war begins as Harry and his friends begin their training. What twists and turns will this year hold for our heroes? And who is the mystery girl haunting Harry's dreams?
1. The Spy

A/N: Ok so this isn't much of a chapter but it does set the scene. Let me know what you think and I'll try to get the next one up as quick as i can.

In Surry, there is a place called Little Whinging. The people of Little Whinging were glad to live in a place where nothing odd ever happened. In fact, if you were to ask them about their neighbors, they would say "they are just as normal as I am thank you!" No one knew just how wrong they were.

It was a hot, dry summer. There had been no rain or wind for several weeks, and it was starting to show. The nights, if it was possible, were worse than the days. The conditions had gotten so bad; the government was forced to ration the water usage. People's lawns suffered and died leaving the neighborhood as brown as sand.

But in all of Little Whinging, like in all other places, there was an exception. Amongst the dead lawns was a yard that still grew green. The owners of this well kept lawn were proud to say "we just take good care of it." What no one knew, and they didn't say, was that even they couldn't understand why it still grew.

Now this house, Number 4 on Privit drive, stood proudly in the center of town. Its owners' the Dursleys, were some of the most normal people you could ever meat. It was unfortunate that such a proud family was also the cause of every odd thing that happened, at least in the eyes of their neighbors anyway.

The Dursleys knew that the people around them thought they were the source of these weird events. Vernon Dursley denied the accusations, stating that "there is no way that was our fault!" His wife Petunia tired to ignore it and pretended she didn't see the blatant finger pointing that followed her around town. Their son, Dudley, had a more direct approach. He went around, bullying everyone's kids to stop them from saying what their parents believed.

The Dursley's, like many families, had a secret. One that they had them living in fear of someone learning what it was. They feared that someone might some day learn the truth about their nephew, and where he went every year. They had told everyone that he was attending some school for incurably criminal boys. For the most part, every one believed this to be the truth. No one knew the truth except the Dursley's them selves, and they had no plans on telling anyone anyway.

Their nephew, Harry potter, was not normal, at least not by his families' standards at any rate. His appearance alone was enough to make him stand out in this organized town. His large baggy cloths, his constantly messy black hair, and his bright green eyes made him stand out in even the biggest crowds. If a person looked close enough, though few did, they wood also notice a thin, lightening shaped scar on his forehead. It was this scar that made Harry truly unique.

Harry knew that everyone in Little Whinging believed him to be an unstable delinquent. He didn't mind. He knew he didn't belong in this world of his uncle's. He was just visiting for the summer, and was looking forward to going back to his own. For Harry Potter was no ordinary fifteen year old. He was a wizard, back from his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately, he had about a month before going back to school, and with the events of the past year, he wasn't so sure he would survive to attend.

That night was warm and the sky was clear. The stars shown down from the heavens, keeping a watchful eye on the many residents of this small town. Harry was asleep in his bed, as the quiet of the night was broken with the sounds of his nightmares.

"No, Sirius!" he called softly as he watched his godfather take that fatal spell and once again fall through the mysterious veil. The scene changed and he was forced to watch his friend Ron Weasley being attacked by a flying brain. Another change and he watched Neville Longbottom receiver a broken nose. A flash and he was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange and the dark lord Voldemort. Another flash and his blood ran cold. He began to watch, as if in slow motion, as Hermione Granger took a spell to the chest and collapsed on the spot.

Harry bolted up in bed, panting heavily as his hand instinctively clutched at his burning scar. He sighed as he looked around the messy room he had called home for the past month. He has been in this room for most of the time and it showed it. He saw the empty cage resting on his desk and realized that his owl, Hedwig, had yet to return from his last letter over a week earlier.

As he stared out the window, he got the strange impression that some one was watching him. He stared out the window, trying to find the source of the uncommon feeling. He shrugged it off as it passed, however, and went back to sit on his bed. He was exhausted from his many sleepless nights and, despite his hardest effort, he was quickly asleep. As he did so, however, a thought crossed his mind 'Guess I'm still being guarded" and with that he was out cold. For the second time since he got back, Harry didn't have any nightmares. In fact it was a rather good dream, one he had been having since the ministry of magic incident the month before. He never really remembered what took place but he did know it was about a very special witch. He just couldn't make out who she was.

The neighborhood was abnormally dark, even for a new moon. Had anyone cared, enough they would have realized it wasn't natural. As it was, no one noticed the dark silhouette of a person standing on the roof of number four. The person's dark hair and cloths were good for blending in with the shadows but with the currant heat wave they were uncomfortable. Of coarse hiding on the Dursley's roof didn't help much, but the mission was clear, no one was to notice them. The person let out a barley audible sigh and stepped behind the chimney as a car drove by the house.

"This assignment sucks."

A/N: ok so thats the first chapter. Can't wait to know what you think of it. Oh and if any one would like to make me a banner i will gladly reward the person who makes the best one.


	2. Flight Of The Dursleys

A/N I finally got another chapter up! After so many problems I finally got it up. Ok I realized I should tell you, this is technically a squeal to another fan fic I wrote for Harry Potter. It was basically a rewritten version of OOTP, but with some small changes. Unfortunately due to a computer failier, and some idiot in my gym class who decided to shred my book, I never managed to post it. Oh well, I'll make sure this story explains it, but if you still have questions, you can ask.

Midnight came and went, the sun quickly rising into the clear morning sky. Harry awoke to the bright light pouring through his window. He slowly pulled himself out of bed, grabbed his glasses of the night stand, and put them on. As he looked around his room, his mood dropped considerably. There was no sign of hedwig, no letters from his friends, no contact at all. He wasn't mad, quite the opposite in fact. He was worried, with all that was going on, that they had been attacked.

"HARRY POTTER!" A voice yelled, dragging him back to reality. "Get down here!"

Harry moaned as he took another look out the window. Slowly he turned and walked out of his small room. He reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped. 'What did I do now...' he thought as he slowly turned into the kitchen.

"Here" Vernon said, thrusting a letter into his hands. "This came for you! I'll thank you to STOP giving out our address to those freaky little friends of yours!"

Harry quickly took the letter from him. He read the address and stared. 'It's from Ron!' he thought as he quickly tore it open. He realized there were two letters in the envelope. The first was from Rom, Harry quickly read:

Dear Harry

Hey mate, sorry we haven't owled in a while, but Dumbledore said that with He-Who-Must-Not-Named finally acting in the open, it would be too easy to follow one to you. I still don't trust this muggle post, but this was the only way we could think of to get in touch with you safely. Hopefully you get this by your birthday. Do NOT leave the house on your birthday. Got it mate? You'll see why soon enough. See you soon and happy birthday mate.

Your friend  
Ron

Harry couldn't help but grin. His friends hadn't been attacked! But wait, what does he mean stay home? Quickly, he pulled the other letter out and read:

Dear Harry

How's your summer going? I hope your uncle isn't being to mean. I can't wait to see you! How's your summer work going? You better get is done soon, because I am NOT going to do it for you! Hedwig is here, staying with us. Dumbledore said we can't send owls back and forth. We were afraid you would get mad again, but than Ron had the idea of using muggle post. Can you believe it? RON thought of it! Oh! I've been asked to tell you not to leave the house on your birthday, not sure why, but I guess we'll find out soon enough. Harry, I'm sorry about Sirius. It wasn't your fault; He died the way he would have wanted, fighting for his family. My injuries have healed up perfectly, by the way, though I still have to take this weird potion every week. And no I don't blame you! So stop being depressed or I'll hex you into next week!

Love always  
Hermione

Harry was shocked. He had actually thought he was over Sirius' death, but when he read that, it all came back. On top of that, he was also reminded of the guilt he felt for her getting hurt. So what if she didn't blame him, he did it enough for both of them. Just then, Dudley walked into the kitchen backwards. He didn't notice Harry until he walked into him, a knocked him onto his face. Harry, who had been lost in thought, fell to the floor with a surprised yell. Dudley laughed as he sat in his chair. It gave a loud creak of protest as the legs bent noticeably.

Uncle Vernon decided that was the perfect to stand up. "Petunia dear, I have wonderful news." He said as he walked to stand beside her. "We have been invited to attend a business party at my boss' estate. We leave in one hour."

The silence that followed was oppressive. Than, as if a bomb had gone off, Petunia screamed, and hugged her husband tightly. Dudley continued to eat, ignoring them.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked as he slowly stood up. "When you say we, you mean you, aunt Petunia, and Dudley correct?"

"Yes" Vernon said, his suspicion obvious. "YOU are not invited, and, even if you were, we would not take you. You'd probably blow the place up anyway."

"Well than, if you will excuse me, I shall spend the day in my room." He replied without emotion. He turned and walked out into the hall, leaving stunned faces on his family. When he reached his room, he slammed the door shut and threw him self on the bed. Silently, he laid there staring at his ceiling. Slowly his mind drifted back to his dream. He still didn't know who the girl was, but she was definitely familiar.

As his mind contained to wander, he heard the Dursleys leave. He assumed that they would be out for the entire day. He quickly lost him self in his thoughts, unaware of the soft bumps sounding from the room.

It was another hot day. Everyone was either locked in their house with the AC turned up, or away for the summer. It was a good thing no one was on the street, other wise they would have noticed the person standing on the roof of number four, Privit drive. The person watched with a grin as the Dursleys drove away. When he was sure they were out of sight, the figure pulled something out of a hidden pocket in his coat. The person turned the object over and spoke with a whisper.

"The muggles are gone. The target is alone, repeat the target is alone. Permission to proceed?"

A/N There we go, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. We will find out who the person on the roof is, and maybe, Harry will learn something too...Keep reading!


	3. The Mission Revealed

A/N Ok, This is chapter three. As you can see I've also got myself a banner, thanks to a friend of mine. Let me know if you like it! Ok on with the chapter!

After a minute of silence, a female voice answered. "Stop screwing around and get it over with!" It was obvious she was trying not to laugh. Judging by the sound of laughter, she wasn't the only one on the other side. After a whispered discussion, the female moaned. "FINE! Proceed as planned."

With a smirk, the figure put the object back in its place. It took a loot around to make sure it was alone. When it was sure no one was around, the figure froze. There was a small flash and a cloud of smoke filled the air. When the sky cleared, there was no one there.

Harry lay quietly in his bed, staring at his blank ceiling. He had calmed down and was now regretting his decision to stay in his room. It wasn't that he wanted to go out or anything. No, he was just thinking that, if he had to defend him self, the best place was the sitting room downstairs. He had just heard some one apperate and knew they were in the house. He silently rolled out of his bed, stepped to the side of the door, and pointed his wand. To his surprise, some one knocked on the door.

"Harry? Come on open the damn door we got to go!" said a familiar voice on the other side.

Harry froze. He knew that voice very well. It was a voice he should trust, but right now it just made him more cautious. This person wasn't supposed to be in the country, let alone in the hallway outside his room.

"Come on Harry, Open the freakin door! I'd rather not do it for you!"

"How do I know it's you?" Harry called, trying to buy some time. He knew that if they really were who he thought they were, he had no chance of keeping the door closed.

"Oh come on! I've known you since you were eleven!" There was a loud thump, it sounded like some one punching a wall. "Fine! Test me! I'll prove it if I have to!"

'Good idea' Harry thought, 'though it's probably too hard to get the truth from him anyway."

"Ok, let's see…Where did you get the fang on your necklace?" He called through the door.

"Satan him self tore it from his mouth after I set fire to Chicago! Damn it Harry my dad gave it to me. It was a gift for when I first showed magical talent."

"Ok, It's you" he said as he opened the door. He took a step back to get a good look at his friend. "Hello Chase. Thought you were in the states for the summer?"

"Thanks Harry" the boy muttered, stepping through the door. "And no, that was just a cover for my….Real assignment."

"What assignment?" Harry asked, taking in his friend's appearance. He looked almost exactly the same. His black coat hung to the floor, covering his black pants. He wore a black shirt, with an odd, alien skull print on his chest. His black boots had been replaced with a pair of black sneakers. The rings on his fingers glinted in the light of the room. The earrings he wore, a dragon in each ear, wrapped around the ear, going through several holes before ending at the lobe. They were hidden behind his long black hair, the silver streak, ever present, seamed more prominent, pushed back over his ear. "Hey wait! How can you be so sure it's me?"

"I was assigned to watch you and the Dursleys" he replied simply. "I've been sitting on the roof since the summer started. I would have noticed if someone had switched with you."

"You've been on the roof for two weeks?" Harry half shouted, shocked. "WHY!?"

"Uh….I was asked to?"

"By who? Who would ask you to spend that much time watching me?" He was surprised any one would ask that, let alone accept it.

"You'll learn soon enough" Chase replied, he walked over to Harry's trunk. With a laugh he sat on top and looked around. "So….You all packed? Or do you have more stuff to get ready? Come on, we have to be ready to go."

"Ya, I'm all packed…Well I never really got a chance to unpack actually…" He walked over and sat on the trunk as well.

The two sat in silence for what seamed like hours. Harry was quickly growing restless, though surprisingly Chase wasn't. When the silence broke, it was Harry who did it.

"So, looking forward to getting off my roof?"

Chase just smiled slightly. It was then that a cloud of fire appeared in the air in front of them. Harry fell over backwards in surprise, which caused Chase to start laughing. When the cloud was gone, an old shoe fell to the floor in front of them. As Harry stood up, he saw the shoe and groaned. "Bloody hell, not another portkey!" The last few times he had used a portkey involved an attack at some point.

"Well it's either this or we walk" Chase said. "NO! It is way too far to walk!" He shouted, seeing Harry consider walking.

"You ready Harry? I left your family a note. All you have to do is take the portkey and I'll follow after you."

Harry nodded and walked over to the old shoe. He looked up at Chase, who nodded happily. Harry, his wand at the ready, bent down to touch the shoe. 'Better safe than sorry' he thought, and was gone.

"Mission accomplished. The target is on the way." He placed the small object in his pocket, and with another flash, both he and Harry's trunk disappeared.

A/N There we go, the end of chapter three. So, as you can see, Harry is free of his relatives' tyranny. But who exactly is Chase? And where has he taken Harry? And can anyone guess who was talking to him? Find out in the next chapter! Keep reading!


	4. A little bit of unease

A/N Ok, chapter 4 is finally here. This was a little harder to write than the others, so I hope you like the way it came out. Sorry for the delay. Now, on with the story!

Harry landed in a head with a loud thud. "I really hate portkeys" He muttered as he slowly stood up. He looked around slowly and groaned "Where the bloody hell am I?"

"Smith Manor" Chase said, appearing out of thin air, still sitting on Harry's trunk. "Welcome, Potter, to New York."

Harry stared for a second. "New York?" He muttered. "WHY THE HELL AM I IN NEW YORK!?"

"Because we all agreed, that is: me, Ron, Amy, Hermione, The twins, Ginny…"

"I get it! All my friends all got together to have me sent to another country, Hell another continent!" He practically growled out. "Why?"

Chase laughed, "No, we agreed you need a vacation. Unfortunately for you, they let me pick where to take you. That way they can't rat us out to The Order, or anyone else. And, being the smart person that I am, I picked the best hiding place I know of." He waved his hand. "My house."

Harry turned quickly, his eyes wide. "That's your house!?"

"Well Amy's and mine, but as I'm the only one here…." He grinned.

They quickly made their way down the front walk to the tall door, Harry's trunk floating behind them. As they got closer, Harry's neck slowly bent back, and he realized the house was huge!

"My parents always had guests" he sighed softly, the memories flooding back. Hesitantly, Chase reached out and knocked on the door. A minute rolled by, before they slowly creaked open. Chase motioned Harry inside, glancing around before following.

With a bang, Harry's trunk crashed to the floor. His eye's widened as he turned, listening to the sound echo through the house. "Lights!" Chase yelled as he closed the door.

Harry's arm shot up to shield his eyes as the room was flooded with light. He gasped sharply as his vision cleared and he got a clear look at the room. What he thought was a small entrance hall, was actually three stories high. The ceiling above was enchanted like the great hall at Hogwarts, though it only showed the night sky. A large chandelier hung in the middle, even with the second floor. Four bronze dragons hung from it from their tails, the mouths open and casting a peaceful glow around the room. Around the walls, as if breaking through them, were bronze dragon claws holding candles. There were two indoor balconies, one for each floor, which seemed to float in the air. There were even paintings, though Harry had no idea who they were of.

**'CRACK!'** "Master Chase!" Harry jumped in surprise.

"Hello Sam" Chase said to the small house elf. "It's good to see you again."

The small elf was practically jumping up and down. "Welcome home Young Master, we have been waiting for your return."

"Unfortunately, we are only here to stay for the summer. Harry and I have to go back to school at the end of August."

Whether or not the elf cared, or even heard, Harry couldn't tell. The small creature whipped around so fast, his barley saw it. "Harry Potter sir!" The elf said bowing deeply, "it is an honor to meet you."

Chase laughed at Harry's bright red face. "Uh…Thanks um...Sam was it?"

The elf smiled "Yes Sam, short for Nesursamdel."

"Sam, could you take Harry's trunk to the biggest guest room? Then make us a good breakfast, we have a long day ahead of us."

The elf bowed again and, with another crack, both elf and trunk both disappeared.

"Ok Harry" Chase said, drawing his attention. "If you're gonna stay here, you got to follow some rules."

Harry's eyes widened as his face fell, _'Figures,'_ he thought.

Chase grinned "first, you need a fake name. Or rather a fake last name. How does Smith sound?"

_'Wasn't expecting that kind of rule,'_ he thought. "Harry Smith, it's simple and easy to forget."

Chase nodded, "That's the idea, yes. Plus you can pose as my cousin if you have to. Ok second, since you will inevitably want to buy something, you will use this." He tossed Harry a plastic card. "It's basically a credit card, only it draws directly from your vault." Harry nodded. "Next this one isn't really a rule. I won't be here on Wednesdays, so you're free to do what you want. However, Hermione has kindly 'suggested' that you use the time to go through my library and use the training room."

Harry grinned, "Suggested?"

"Ok, so she said she'd make Voldemort look like a lost puppy." Chase said with a grin. "Name and all."

"Is that it?" Harry asked. _'She actually said Voldemort?'_ He thought, impressed.

"Far from it. Ok, as long as your gonna hang with me, you need to change your look."

"What's wrong with my look?"

Chase burst out laughing, "You look like a bum, only with worse clothes." He laughed harder. "Don't worry Potter, I'll take you shopping, we'll see if we can't turn you into an evil little demon, a threat to the natural order, the spawn of Satan…"

"CHASE!" Harry called, snapping his fingers. Chase had shown no sign of stopping. "What does all that mean?"

"Huh?" He looked up, "Oh right, uh basically a combination of Goth, Emo, and Punk…Basically all those 'Dark' groups." A rather dark grin crossed Chase's face, "Simply put, you will be like me….I call it Militant."

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"Cause it's my style and I can call it what ever the hell I want to!"

Harry grinned, "Ok, fine, fine. Now is that it?"

"Nah, couple more." He began counting on his fingers. "You can go where you want, no curfew. Just tell me or the elves first." One finger. "The house is your's to explore, but stay out of the master bedroom." Two fingers. "Since no one knows you're here, feel free to use magic as often as you need to, but try not to draw attention to us. Oh and there does a book in the library that will show you how to take the Ministries' Trace off so you can use magic with out them knowing." He grinned as a third finger popped into the air. "If you need to write to some one, use Falco, since he can't be tracked. And finally, this is a vacation! Enjoy yourself!"

They both laughed "ok, now is THAT all?" Harry asked, wanting to at least get out of the front hall.

"Yeah, let's go enjoy our breakfast before we go out and see the town." He grinned "OH!" Harry looked up as Chase's hands rose to his mouth "From the top to the bottom!"

_From the top to the bottom __  
__Bottom to top I stop __  
__At the core I've forgotten __  
__In the middle of my thoughts __  
__Taken far from my safety __  
__The picture is there __  
__The memory won't escape me __  
__But why should I care_  
(Linkin Park-Forgotten)

Harry covered his ears, thinking a bomb had just gone off. Chase laughed as the music filled the house. Harry groaned and pulled his hands away as Chase led him into the dinning room. Chase sat down, still laughing, "What's wrong Harry? Never heard this before?"

Harry shrugged, "Never been much of a music person, but this isn't bad."

"Good, means I don't have to worry bout you comin' back with any of that Pop Rock crap….Or worse." He faked a shudder.

Harry nodded as a house elf appeared with plates of bacon and eggs. "Eat up" he said with a bow.

"Thank you Jasper," Chase said as he took a plate. The elf disappeared.

"So what are we doing today?" Harry asked as he ate his breakfast.

A/N First off, the song lyrics are from Linkin Park's song Forgotten. Ok, so now we know where Chase is from, though it seams that Harry's adventures are just starting. What does the future hold for young Mr. Potter? Keep reading and find out.


	5. Memories of the past

A/N Hey two chapters in one week! Alright me! Ok well bold text means it's a direct quote from the book. Hope you enjoy it! R/R!

Hogwarts, Forth year

__

Harry walked through the hall quietly, lost in thought. 'It's gonna be an interesting year.' He thought. With a sigh he turned a corner, thinking about the start of term feast. 'What was it Dumbledore had said? The tri-wizard tournament? Why did everyone want to join so badly? What is it with everyone and being famous?'

Harry already was famous, and he hated every minute of it. People always coming up to him, asking for autographs, or pictures. Reporters always wanting to interview him, girls always following him around….Not to mention the ever present threat of his imminent death from his seemingly endless enemies. This competition was just a waste of time, and he was glad he couldn't enter. 'Just wish people would stop asking me too…'

The feast wasn't ALL bad, however, and Harry grinned remembering the night's events. There were two new fourth years, at Hogwarts this year, twins to be exact. A brother and sister, who both managed to get into Gryffindor. They were American, both having transferred for "private reasons that I suggest you question you class mates about." Harry laughed quietly. Some how, the twins had ended up sitting with him and his friends Ron and Hermione. Chase and Amy Smith, he soon learned, had been brought to England, from their home in New York, for protection. What they needed protection from, they either didn't know, or wouldn't tell.

Harry quickly turned the corner when…'WHAM' He collided with some one and fell backwards.

"Ow" A voice muttered as the person slowly stood up. "Are you ok?'

"Ya" Harry said, shaking his head trying to clear it. "I'm fine"

"Harry?" the familiar voice asked, holding out a hand.

Harry took it and slowly stood up. "Chase? What are you doing here?"

Chase grinned "I'm horribly lost" he said simply.

Harry laughed "well at least you're honest about it."

"What about you?" Chase asked. "Out looking for a way to risk your life?" He grinned.

Harry's face faltered "what's that supposed to mean?"

Chase didn't even flinch "it means you're lost and I'm trying to make you laugh."

Harry laughed again "its working."

Chase's grin turned mischievous "I know; now the question is how do we get out of here in" he glanced at his watch "5 minutes."

"WHAT!?" Harry almost shouted. "We're no where near the common room, we'll never make it in time!"

"Oh really?" A voice said from the shadows. Professor Snape stepped from the shadows. "I guess that means I should just stand here until curfew."

Harry's face had lost its color. 'Oh great, second night and I'm already in detention. Hermione is gonna throw a fit.'

Chase blinked "oh, and what happens if we leave before those five minutes are up?" His hand was behind his back and, Harry noticed with wide eyes, he was holding his wand.

Snape sneered at him "I will follow you. You will not make it back to your dorm in time no matter what you do."

"You could only follow one of us." Chase said, in a surprisingly friendly voice. "So, which of us would you follow?"

'What are you doing?' Harry thought, as he saw Snape's eyes widen slightly. 'You're just making him mad!'

"Well, I guess we won't have to find out, curfew is in a minute so I don't think there will be…"

"LUMOS MAXIMA!" Chase shouted, as a bright light filled the corridor, blinding everyone. "Potter go!" He shouted as he pushed him down the hall.

Harry didn't think, he just took off running. He heard fast steps behind him as he turned a corner and bolted down a side passage before ducking into an empty class room. He heard what sounded like boots go running past, followed soon after by what he assumed was Professor Snape. Harry waited a few minutes before darting out into the hall and quickly making his way back to the common room. When he entered he was surprised to find Chase waiting for him.

He stood frozen as Chase smiled at him. "You got away?"

Chase shrugged "he's not particularly fast. I expect I'll pay for this later?"

Harry grinned despite him self "we both will."

"Well at least there were some good things to come from this." Chase laughed.

"What?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"Well first, at least now we can get a good night sleep." He seamed almost….overjoyed at the idea. "And….Well…" He held out his hand to Harry "Friends….Right?"

Harry stared for a second, than reached out and shook his hand.

Hogwarts, Fifth Year  
(Ministry of magic, Department of Mysteries)

_  
"Harry we need to get the others out of here!" Chase yelled as he ducked a stunner spell._

"I know that!" Harry launched his own spell while trying to pull a dancing Neville up another ledge.

"DUBBLEDORE!" Neville yelled through his broken nose. "Harry, Chase look!" He pointed up as the order, led by Dumbledore, rushed into the room; shooting spells the second they were in the door. They watched as the order quickly took control, meeting the death eaters head on. The two forces were evenly matched, skill wise, but the order was badly out numbered. There were still a couple death eaters free to chase the children;

Chase ducked as a spell flew over him, sticking the ground past his head.

"Where do you think your going?" A voice called, through their mask.

Chase groaned "why do I always get the idiots?" He flicked his wand and muttered "Stupefy!"

The death eater sidestepped the stunner and quickly sent his own, which Chase blocked easily. "Well, at least you wont be to boring." He said as he launched another spell.

Chase twisted out of the way, his wand pointed "Petrificus Totalus!"

The death eater blocked it with a laugh. "What's with all the capture spells?" He called. "To weak to do any real damage?" He raised his wand "CRUCIO!"

Chase ducked under the spell with a grin and made a poking motion with his wand "Sevental!"

The death eater cried out as the spell forced his legs out from under him and his face collided with the ground. There was a crack as his nose brook and blood slowly began to pool under his unconscious body.

"Don't doubt me just cause I'm a kid!" Chase said, kicking the unconscious man.

"NO!" the cry filled the air.

Chase turned to see Sirius Black, the man they had come to save, fall slowly through the veil in the center of the room. He slowly turned to see Harry trying to force his way toward him, crying _**"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled "SIRIUS! Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"**_

"She killed Sirius! Bellowed Harry "SHE KILLED HIM- I'LL KILL HER"__

Chase swore as Harry angrily took off after a female death eater. "Damn it Potter! What the hell are you doing!?" He quickly followed him, barley able to keep up. He swore again as the doors to the lift closed and Harry disappeared into the upper levels of the ministry. "This is so damn stupid! What the hell am I doing here!?"

Chase jumped to the side as the lift opened again. Wand drawn, he made sure it was empty before climbing inside. "Potter is gonna get me killed" he laughed as the lift rose to the main floor. The doors opened and Chase ducked as a stray spell flew into the lift. He dived out quickly, wand ready. Harry and the death eater were fighting, well more like she was attacking and he was hiding.

Suddenly an evil laugh sounded, that turned his blood to ice. 'Not here! Not now!' he thought desperately. It soon proved a futile effort as Voldemort him self appeared. Chase heard him talking to the death eater and Harry before raising his wand. With out thinking, Chase rushed forward, just as the Dark Lord released a purple spell. "NO!" Chase shouted as he dived between him and Harry. The room was silent as the purple spell struck Chase in the arm, and his body spun into the air, only to collapse to the ground seconds later, motionless.

"CHASE!" Harry called, as his friend hit the ground. "Chase get up!"

Voldemort laughed, as he trained his wand on Harry. "Poor fool. He gave his life to protect you, and all for naught. You will die here tonight! I will have my revenge! AVADA KADAVRA!"

The green light bore down on Harry, and he knew his life was done. He sat there, silently awaiting his death. 'Maybe I will see my parents again…' Suddenly a stone statue jumped between him and the spell.

_**"It was foolish to come here tonight, tom" said Dumbledore calmly. "The aurors are on their way..."**_

"HARRY!" Chase yelled as he led him down a hallway. "Harry man, wake up!"

Harry jumped at the interruption. He had been day dreaming, remembering actually. Remembering how Chase had so easily become one of his friends….How Chase had saved his life. "Huh? Oh sorry I….I must of dazed out or something.

Chase grinned "so you have no idea what I just said do you?"

Harry suddenly felt worry as he shook his head.

"Guess you don't want to know where we're going…"

A/N Well now we know how Smith and Potter met. But what exactly did he do to that death eater? And where is he taking Harry now? Keep reading to find out!


	6. The Mall

A/N Sorry it took so long, I've been very lazy. Oh well, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

"So what are we doing today?" Harry asked, nervously, as they walked down a dark stairwell.

"Scared Po….Smith?" Chase teased. "It's just the basement."

Harry groaned, "And why are we in the basement?"

"For these." They reached the bottom of the stairs and the room filled with light. Harry's mouth fell open as he looked out into the large room. It was full of motor cycles and cars of all different shapes, sizes and makes.

"How did you get all of these?" He muttered.

"Rich parents" Chase answered dryly.

Harry looked up, his face full of understanding. "Ya…I know what you mean…"

Chase shrugged, "you can take that one." He pointed to a black 'Ninja' that was closest to Harry. "The usual enchantments, crash prevention, no need for gas, quick stop breaks, and a powerful anti-theft spell." He grinned evilly. "It has the same spell as that weird night bus, things just jump out of the way…And of coarse a magic booster, giving this baby a top speed of four hundred miles an hour!" He sounded as excited as Ron when he goes into one of his Quiditch rants.

"Wow….That's….Impressive" Harry muttered, staring at the bike in awe.

"And I will be riddin this!" Chase said, stepping up to another black bike, this one separate from the others.

"Why is that bike separate?" Harry asked "And why does it look different from the others?"

"Cause this is MY bike. The epitome of motor cycle technology, with the best spells Amy and the house elves could cast."

Harry laughed. Chase would never try to do the spells him self. Not that he couldn't do the, more that he wouldn't want to risk screwing them up. And Chase ALWAYS seamed to screw up when it was something important….Or rather, when he got overconfident.

"Basically it has the same spells as your's only instead of a speed boost, it has a silencing charm" he explained.

"So your's is quieter, but mine is faster?" Harry grinned.

"Ingenious these muggles are, this bike has a jet engine. Your's needs magic to reach four hundred, mine does it normally." He smirked at Harry's shocked face. "Ok let's see….Going to the palisades…But I only know how from the bridge side…" He raised his wand to the large garage doors. "So than we want Elmsford!" The doors flashed and slowly creaked open.

Harry stared at the doors, seeing a city appear on the other side. He looked at the Chase, but his friend just pointed at the door, pulled on his helmet and hopped on the bike. Harry followed suit and soon they were flying down the highway and over an old bridge to the mall. Harry quickly realized that, much like ridding a broom, ridding a bike came naturally to him. In fact, with the spells, it was a lot alike. Chase got Harry's attention with a wave and together they pulled off the highway and into the large parking garage.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Harry laughed.

"Ya ya, come on we got to get you a phone first." Chase sighed.

"How'd we get here anyway? What did you do to the door?"

"To be honest, I have no idea how it works, just that it does and always has."

Harry nodded "Ok, so why do I need a phone? I don't even have a house….Where would I put it?"

Chase burst out laughing, drawing the attention of a group of teen girls above them on the escalator. Harry looked away, embarrassed as Chase's amusement filled the air. From under his dark glasses Chase noticed more than one set of eyes seamed to be examining Harry quite thoroughly.

"A cell phone you idiot!" He smirked "Where the hell have you been for the last few years, locked in a freaking castle?"

Harry grinned "So what if I have? Better there than your place. At least a castle is cool. Unlike your shack, hidden up in the damn mountains."

Chase laughed louder and Harry smiled. He didn't notice the giggles coming from the girls. "So where are we getting this phone?"

"Well….I figured the great Harry Smith wouldn't be happy with just any phone so I'm taking you for the best of the best!" He grinned but didn't say more. They stepped off the escalator behind the girls and Chase turned with a smile. "Ladies" he said with a nod, before turning back and leading Harry away from the giggling girls.

"Chase….This looks like a food court…" Harry said "Can we find a phone here?"

"Sure ya can, if ya know where to look." He tapped his forehead. Harry grinned, last time he heard that Hagrid had shown him Diagon Alley.

Chase walked easily through the crowd of people, doubling back and spinning around them as needed. He easily made his way, never touching a single person. Harry, however, wasn't quite as graceful. He never even finished apologizing before he had to say it again.

'How does he do that?' He thought as he watched Chase duck into a store. 'Music F.Y.E. Movies? What the bloody…'

"Harry get your scrawny ass in here!" Chase show out and pulled him into the store. "You're drawing attention that we don't need."

He pulled him through the store so fast that Harry could only notice the music blaring. It was good, but he had no idea who it was. Chase dragged him to the counter where a girl with blue hair, who was maybe a year older than them, stood behind the cash register.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Harry come here!" Chase said as he pulled him to the counter. "Ya, give us the ocean."

He ignored Harry's confusion, preferring to look around the store. Harry turned back to see the cashier set the box on the counter.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Ya that's….Hang on." Chase walked off to a rack of cds. Obviously something had caught his eye.

"What am I supposed to do?" Harry called after him.

"Not from around here are you?" The girl asked.

"That obvious huh?" He groaned out.

"The accent gives it away" she smiled at him. "So what takes you away from England?"

"My uh…Cousin here decided I needed a change of scenery." Harry looked out across the store.

"So, like what you see?" She asked.

Before he realized it, Harry had turned back to her and muttered "It got better what I walked over here…" He quickly looked away, embarrassed.

The girl giggled her face slightly pink. Chase suddenly appeared, placing a cd on the counter. "This too."

Chase handed her his discount card while Harry paid with the card Chase had given him. She handed them a bag and waved as they left the store.

"Looks like you made a new friend" Chase laughed as he looked over the receipt.

"We just talked" Harry said quickly.

"You must have said something right" he handed Harry the receipt. Written across the back was the name "Sarah" and under it was a phone number.

"She gave me her number?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

Chase grinned "looks like the Potter legacy holds true. Took you long enough."

Harry shrugged and smiled shyly. Chase laughed "what did you say anyway?"

"She noticed my accent and basically asked if I liked what I'd seen." He shrugged again. "I said it got better when I walked over there…"

"And that worked?"

"Obviously."

"Either the Potter charm is more effective than I thought, or that was far too easy…"

A/N So which is it? Is the Potter charm really that strong, or is it something else? I wonder if he get's to keep that bike...Oh wait, I wrote it, so I already know the answer, haha R&R!


	7. What Would You Do For A Cupcake?

A/N Alright, it looks like I've caught up with everything I have written so far, so it might be slow coming for a little while, but I'll do all I can. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Harry silently followed him through the mall. The place was full of people shopping and hanging out. There were more teenagers alone than students at Hogwarts.

"What do you mean 'too easy?" Harry asked suddenly.

Chase grinned "No offense meant, but she's basically throwing her self at you."

"Throwing her self at me?"

"Uh….Like the girls that follow us around at school…" He faked a shudder. "Basically" A grin formed across his face "so you gonna call her or what?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked, embarrassed.

"For fun" Chase laughed. "You're on vacation! Enjoy it! Besides, after that Chang thing, you need to learn how to deal with girls."

"Sod off" Harry muttered.

Chase smirked before he shoved Harry into a group of girls. "Harry!" He said, with fake anger "leave the cute girls alone! We have crap to buy!"

Harry apologized softly, his face red. The girls giggled and waved as they walked away, talking quietly.

"By the time I'm done with you" Chase said, grinning. "Not even your dad would be able to compete."

"What is this place?" Harry asked as the stood in front of a rather dark store.

Absently, Chase pointed to the sign over the door before he walked in. 'Hot topic?' Harry thought. He slowly followed Chase as loud music bounced around his head. All around him were teens in dark cloths with various piercings, tattoos, and hair colors.

"Why are we here?"

"You need cloths and there is no way in hell I'm taking you to The Gap or Abercrombie!" Chase answered as he flipped through a shirt rack. "Here" he tossed a shirt at Harry.

Harry caught it and held it up. It was black, with a picture of Darth Vader on it, light saber drawn. Under him, it read 'Join the Dark Side, We Have Cupcakes!' Harry read it and stuttered out "Chase I…I can't…."

"Catch" Chase called, stifling his protests with another shirt. Again and again, Chase tossed him cloths, until Harry's arms were full of black shirts. "Ok, now you need pants…." He led Harry deeper into the store. "Here, go try all this stuff on!" Chase growled as he added a surprisingly heavy pile of pants to the pile.

Harry grudgingly made his way to the dressing room at the back of the store. He turned back to close the curtain and stopped as he saw Chase talking to some red haired girl….Well more like flirting.

Chase walked to the back of the store, trying to find a decent coat for Harry. "Looks like we're going to The City" He muttered as he looked through the small section. "Right, right….It's summer…."

There came a soft sound from behind him, and he whipped around, his long hair cutting through the air behind him. Standing there, with her back to him, was a girl with long red hair. He grinned slightly when he saw the pink and black bra she was looking at. He quietly made his way over and, with a perfectly indifferent face, said "The pink doesn't go well with your hair."

The girl jumped and turned quickly, her hands flew behind her, hiding the offending article. "What the hell does it matter!?"

Chase blushed slightly as a surprised look crossed his face "I….Uh I….It's just….Sorry…"

The girl blushed as her eyes met his. She quickly looked away "It's….It's fine….Uh…Really…'

Chase smiled at her "Thanks….Uh…" he hesitated before shrugging slightly "I'm Chase."

"Lexus…" She said with a small smile, her cheeks darkening.

"Figures, a beautiful girl would have a cute name…" He muttered, as if to him self. Her face was now bright red. "So, Lexus, what are you? Emo, punk, goth, or some random combination?" He grinned.

"I….I don't know. But I'm not shopping for my self; I'm here for a friend…" Her blush was receding slowly.

"Ah, that explains the pink…" His eyes met hers again and he smiled softly. "You'd do better with the blue anyway; it draws out your pretty eyes…"

"CHASE!" A voice called. Chase turned to see Harry step out of the dressing room. "These pants are too heavy to stay up!"

"It don't matter how they fit! All that matters is how they look! SO get your British ass back in there and show us how you look in some real cloths!" A couple of people laughed as Harry muttered to him self and went back in. No one noticed as Lexus switched the pink bra for a blue one.

"It's like talking to a child…" Chase muttered, shaking his head. He turned back to her with a sigh "so, you here alone?"

"No I'm meeting a couple friends here. Just wasting time while waiting for them."

"Ah, to bad. I was gonna ask you to join us. I could use the help with my cousin there" He waved his hand absently. "But if you're busy, I'll have to find some other excuse to spend time with you."

Her face was as red as her hair in an instant. "And why would you want to do that?"

"What? Spend time with a cute girl? Who wouldn't want to? Besides, you seam to be a lot brighter than the girls I normally have to put up with…." He blushed and looked away, missing the smile she gave.

"You could always ask me to dinner…" She replied shyly.

"Sounds good, how about tomorrow?" She beamed at him and nodded. "Here" He hander her his phone. "Put your number in….And feel free to take mine down. I barley use the thing so I don't remember it anyway."

She took the phone as Chase turned back to the store. "Harry get out here and show us how it looks!"

"Blood hell Chase! Give me a minute, we can't all dress as fast as you!"

"We don't got a lot of time! Three more places to go. Plus, bushy hair made me promise to get some work done tonight!"

"How'd she make you?" Harry asked as he stepped out of the dressing room. His pants were solid black with rusty looking chains, clasps and zippers covering them. The t-shirt was solid black and hung loosely.

"Simple," Chase said looking around the store. He wasn't looking at Harry; he was looking to see if any of the female patrons had taken notice. Judging by the glances, they had. "She made me pick between work, and ever having kids. I think I made the right choice."

Harry stared for a second before he burst out laughing "She didn't!"

"Right after she flipped me on my ass…" He grinned, embarrassed. "I didn't know she knew martial arts! She caught me off guard."

Harry's laughter filled the store as he grabbed a shirt rack for support.

"Screw you cos! Get back in there so we can head to the next damn store!"

Still laughing, Harry walked back to the changing room. "Gonna be an interesting summer…." Chase muttered as he turned back to the smiling girl.

"All set?"

She nodded and handed back the phone "yup, all done. So who…."

"LEXI!" A voice yelled.

Chase turned to see two girls as they rushed through the store. The first was a tall blond girl with long pigtails and a knee length blue dress. The other had shorter black hair down her back and was wearing a red tube top with a short, ruffled red skirt.

"Chris, Jess!" Lexus called with a smile.

Chase stepped to the side as they past. After a group hug, the three started chatting rapidly. Chase grinned and shook his head.

"Who's your friend?" Chris, the dark haired girl asked, as they turned to Chase. She gave him an appraising look before flashing a flirtatious smile. "He's kind of hot…"

Lexus glared at her friend before turning to Chase. "Chris, Jess, this is Chase. Chase, this is Christine and Jessica."

"Nice to meet you" he said with a nod.

"Chase!" Harry called as he walked over.

"Finally! Now we can get out of here! Still need to go to the damn eye doctor!"

Harry sighed as he reached the group, arms full of cloths. "Been here one day and I'm already worn out….Uh…Hi?"

"Girls this is my cousin Harry. Harry, this is Christine, Jessica, and Lexus."

"Hey" he said with a half shrug. "Thought we were in a hurry Chase?" He smirked.

"We are!" He said, exasperated.

"Than why are you flirting with a group of hot girls?"

The girls giggled while Chase and Lexus blushed. "I'm only flirting with Lexus!"

A/N What would YOU do for a cupcake? HAHA well looks like Chase made a new friend, and Harry has fallen to the dark side...Of the clothing rack at least. Next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. R/R! Thanks


	8. Draft Dodging

A/N Greetings readers! I'm back, as you can planly see, with the next chapter in the Changing of times Story. What Happens when a country decides to go to war? They start a draft of coarse! But what if you don't want to fight?

Harry smirked again as silence rained. Lexus was bright red as her friends stared. "Right than…Let's get your crap and head out…" His face was red as he turned to the girls. "Well ladies, it was nice meeting you. Lexus, if I don't call by eleven, give me a ring ok?"

Her friends looked shocked as she nodded. Chase grinned and waved before turning to leave. "Put your stuff here and wait for me to get you a damn belt!" Chase quickly grabbed a hand full of belts off a rack, 3 with rusted spikes, and 1 with shiny silver ones. "Use that card I gave you."

After paying, they made their way back out into the mall. Chase glance around before grinning "thanks Potter, but you could have been a bit more tactful. You almost scared her off!"

* * *

"What? That whole thing was an act?"

"Oh no, I was completely sincere. I just don't get that flustered so easily." He grinned.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I used your stupid little outburst to reassure her in front of her friends." He laughed.

"Huh?"

"Damn your bad with girls…Ok look. Her friend was checking me out, right?" Harry shrugged. "Well she noticed which is bad. If I ignored her and went for her friend, it would have hurt her. And worse, if I pretended that I wasn't interested in her while her friends were there, I would have looked like a huge jerk."

Harry stared at him with a blank face. "Gah!" Chase shouted "You don't get girls at all! You have to be nice! You have to be careful of their feelings! They aren't play things!" He said loudly, earning many admiring glances from the girls around them, and a few angry ones from the guys.

At Harry's confused face, Chase growled, his hands shaking in anger. "Look! Let's just go to the next damn store! Ok?" Harry nodded. "Good! Come on, you need a good coat." He sighed "we got seven weeks, you'll learn."

* * *

"Now where are we?" Harry groaned.

They were standing in front of an almost empty store, in a seemingly abandoned section of the mall a woman slowly pushed a stroller back towards the mall while a bored looking security guard stood near the wall.

"The City" Chase said. "They got every thing from sweat shirts too snow coats. You need a good one, and I need a new one."

Harry groaned as Chase dragged him into the store. "Oh shut up and go look around while I get us what we need."

* * *

"Damn it Chase this coat weighs more than my trunk!"

"I'll take care of that when we get home." Chase called as he led the way through a crowed of people. Harry, arms weighed down with heavy bags, could only groan and follow.

"Come on Harry! The Sooner we're done here, the sooner you can put that stuff down." Chase called from in front of an optometrist. He looked around, almost nervously.

Harry watched him mutter something "Chase wha…"

"In, Now!" He pushed Harry into the store. "We're being followed."

Before he could respond, Harry bumped into the counter. "How can I help you boys?" The elderly man behind the counter asked.

"Ya, my cousin here needs a set of shades and some contacts." Chase reached into his coat and discreetly flashed his wand.

The man's eyes widened slightly and he nodded. "Very well, If you would both follow me."

The man led them to an exam room in the back. He flicked the lights on and turned, drawing a long wand. "All right, what would you like?"

Harry froze, but Chase nodded. "He needs contacts that don't come out and don't need to be cleaned. He also needs sun glasses that don't break, that can't be seen through from the outside, and make it so that he can wear them in the dark…" Chase tapped his chin, thinking.

"Anything else?" The man asked with a grin.

"Um….You know what, make it so he can wear both at the same time with out them interferin with each other….OH!" He turned to Harry. "Anything else you want?"

"Like what?" Harry asked, confused

"Um….Night vision, color changin, a camera, X-ray, spell detection….A couple others I think…"

Harry's eyes widened "Chase, do your sun glasses have that X-Ray thing?"

Chase sighed "No, to tempting to use. I turned it down…"

The old man laughed, "I assume you wont be getting that one than?"

Harry nodded "Make the contacts change colors, and give the shades night vision and spell detection."

"Alright, please remove your glasses." He raised his wand. Harry pulled his glasses off, as a yellow flash lit the room. The man turned away "Wait here please."

When they were alone Chase sighed. "Ok, we have to get out of here quick."

"What? Why?"

We're being followed. I don't have a time to explain." He tossed Harry his coat before shrinking the rest of the bags. "Put that on and put these in the pockets."

"Damn this coat is heavy…"

"No time, listen." He glanced around the room. "We have to get to the parking garage. No matter what happens, get to your bike and get the hell out of here. I'll Catch up with you later…"

"Chase what the hell…" He cut off as the man came back in.

"Here you go" he handed a box to Harry.

Chase absently handed the man a pile of gold. "Get those shades on man, you gonna need them. Old man" he said, turning to the shop owner. "Get in touch with the ministry; tell them that there is a recruitment team here."

The man's eyes widened and he nodded. He disappeared into the back room

"Come, we might as well get this over with. Remember, get out of the mall, and do not wait for me!"

Harry nodded, confused, as he followed. They stepped out into the mall crowd. He glanced around hopping to find some one suspicious. But how do you spot a threat when you are surrounded by hundreds of people?

"Chase what is…" He looked up and watched as Chase disappeared into the crowd on the escalator, a group of men in raged clothes followed. With a sigh, Harry turned and walked away. "You better be ok Chase….I don't know how to get home from here…"

With a grin, Chase stepped off the escalator and made to walk away. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and a deep voice whispered "come with us if you want to live."

Chase slowly turned, the hand leaving his shoulder. Behind him stood five men in old, beat up cloths with raged, unkempt hair. "Werewolves…." He muttered.

"Very good" the leader said. A big man with graying hair and blood shot eyes, and at least a foot taller than the others. "You will help us in our war or you will die. The choice is obvious."

"Well, when you put it that way…" He hung his head in defeat. From the corner of his eye he saw a security guard and a grin crossed his face. With a snap, his eye's met the werewolf's before he yelled "He's got a gun!"

Everyone went silent for a second before panic exploded. People screamed and ran in every direction. The man's eye's widened before the guard tackled him to the ground. Chase took off running. "Get him you fools!" The four stunned wolves jumped at the order and took off after chase, literally throwing people out of their way.

"Oh crap!" Chase said as he ran, the four were following closely and he was going the wrong way! "Why me!?"

There was a shout behind him and he glanced back in time to see a man get shoved to the side. With a cry of pain, he slammed into the guard rail, that over looks the gap between floors. 'Of course!' He thought with a grin 'I'm only on the second floor!'

He laughed as his foot met a metal bench. With practiced ease, he pushed off and threw him self into the air. With a grin, he pulled his wand and fired off a spell before dropping out of view. The lead wolf stepped on the bench when the spell hit him. He cried out in surprise before his feet were pulled out from under him. There was a sickening crack as his body hit the bench and they both flipped over, the heavy bench slamming down on top of him. The two behind him didn't stop in time and crashed into the bench. There was a cry of pain as they both flipped over and slammed into the guard rail.

The remaining wolf managed to stop in time, only to watch comrades loose a fight with a bench. "Not worth it." He muttered, his sense of self preservation easily beating his orders. He turned in time to see a group or auras appear behind him. "I surrender!"

A/N Well thats it! Hope you liked it! R/R people! Untill next time!


End file.
